My Old Room, My New Life
by deannaG
Summary: Alec walks into his room in the Institute for the first time, since he and Magnus got married and thinks about his life. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 21.


Alec returns to his room in the Institute and reflects on his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec opens the door, walks in and starts sneezing. Repeatedly. He runs over to the window and opens it to let the fresh air in.

He looks around his old room and wrinkles his nose at the stale air.

He finished his paperwork and was bored. He texted Magnus to see if they could do something together, but his husband responded "I'm busy." Max was in class. So, Alec figured he would visit his old room.

Everything is covered in at least an inch of dust. From the bedspread to the dresser. Alec looks at his shoes and they are covered in dust from walking on the carpet.

He forgot that he spent his last night as a single man, here in this room. Alone in his bed. Staring at the ceiling and wondering what Magnus was doing. He shakes his head at how he naively thought it would not be a big deal for them to sleep apart.

He walks over to the dresser and opens each drawer. He finds a ratty tshirt and a pair of jeans that haven't fit him since he was ten. The rest of his stuff was either moved to the loft, all those years ago, or packed in a box and donated to a nearby mundane homeless shelter.

The closet is also empty except for a few hangers.

He walks into the bathroom and puts the light on. He opens the medicine cabinet. Bandages, yellow with age, are all that's there.

He remembers that he had to bring his toiletry bag from the loft. He smiles as he remembers shaving that morning and knowing that he and Magnus were getting married in mere hours.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was going to be **_his_** husband.

Magnus Bane, once known as "My Guardian".

Alec smiles at his reflection. He was so focused on killing the Circle member that he didn't realize until it was too late, that he could feel his Guardian nearby after all these years. But when Alec turned around, he was gone. Then in the warehouse, Alec felt his Guardian as soon as he walked in the room and saw the warlock in trouble.

Magnus turned around and Alec must have looked like a fool, staring at the man. Finally after all these years, face to face with his Guardian. When they walked into the room where the others were, Alec assumed that he would lose his Guardian's attention to Jace. Wasn't the first time _that_ happened.

But his Guardian wasn't interested in Jace, he was only interested in Alec.

Alec looks at his wedding band, then smiles at his reflection. He never thought that he would be allowed to love who he wanted to love. He saw the way that Magnus looked at him and he so wanted to bask in the warlock's attention, but fear of disappointing his parents, kept him from listening to his heart.

Marrying Lydia seemed like a good idea at the time until she held the stele to his wrist and he was ready to pull away from her.

Alec felt Magnus walk into the room seconds before he looked up and saw his Guardian in the aisle. That sense of being safe with him was worth kissing him in front of everybody.

Magnus was his, and he was Magnus'. All his life, he always had to share people. But when Magnus looked at him, Magnus saw ONLY him.

Alec loves Magnus with his whole being and the thought of leaving him, isn't even a possibility. There is nothing that would drive Alec away from Magnus' side. Magnus told him that he was a lot to get used to and that's been the case over the years, but nothing that Alec can't handle.

Alec never realized how special it felt to have somebody's undivided attention until he allowed himself to love Magnus.

And Max.

Alec smiles as he remembers walking into the Institute with Magnus that morning and hearing a baby scream his head off. Jace was holding the baby by his armpits, no wonder he was upset.

Alec took the baby and didn't even notice that _the baby_ was blue. All he saw were two bright blue eyes looking at him with such love that it took his breath away. When Magnus walked over to him, there was no question in his mind, that the baby was going to be theirs.

Alec smiles as he thinks of baby Max showing up in his office every time Magnus put him in his crib for a nap. Max would create a portal to a sofa against the wall, blanket in hand and take his naps there. The first time it happened, Alec got a text from Magnus, wondering if the baby was there, like the baby would portal somewhere else.

A memory pops into Alec's head.

.

.

.

 _Max is six years old and he sees his fathers sitting on the sofa. He glances around the living room and sits on the coffee table. His fathers look at each other. Alec stands and picks up his son._

 _Alec carries Max to a chair and sits him down with a kiss on the forehead, "Blueberry, chairs are for sitting on, not tables."_

 _"Yes, Daddy. I know."_

 _Alec smiles, "Good." He walks back to the sofa and sits down._

 _Max looks around the room. He eyes the front door, as his right thumb rubs across his fingers. Alec raises an eyebrow and glances at Magnus, "Wonder where he got that from?"_

 _Magnus sniffs at his husband. He gently says, "Max, everything okay?"_

 _Max nods, "Yes, Poppa." He slides out of the chair and walks over to the coffee table. He sits down and smiles, "Everything is fine." He touches Alec's knee, then Magnus'._

 _Alec smiles, "Max, the table is not for sitting on."_

 _"Yes, Daddy."_

 _"Then why are you sitting on it?"_

 _"Because."_

 _Magnus laughs. Alec ignores his husband and leans closer to Max, "Because, why?"_

 _"Because I have to watch your back."_

 _Alec leans back in the sofa, his eyes wide. Magnus takes Max's hand in his, "Blueberry, Daddy is safe here in the loft."_

 _"I know, Poppa. But I want to make sure. Plus it lets me be close enough to touch you."_

 _Alec glances at Magnus, "Has he picked up ALL of your habits?'_

 _Max giggles, "I don't like martinis."_

 _Alec laughs, "And that is good to know, blueberry." He kisses Max's nose._

 _Max giggles. He holds Magnus' hand in his tiny hands. He traces Magnus' wedding rune with a finger and smiles, "Wedding Rune, binds two souls in matrimony."_

 _Alec raises an eyebrow, "They're teaching you about runes?"_

 _Max giggles, "No. Aunt Izzy told me that."_

 _"Figures, I should have known."_

 _Max giggles. He looks at Magnus, "But Poppa, I thought we couldn't have runes?"_

 _Magnus smiles, "We can't. This is a tattoo. Just as good. Like our wedding bands, it's a symbol of the love your Daddy and I share."_

 _Max smiles, "Can I get a tattoo?"_

 _Alec laughs, "When you are older."_

 _Max nods, "Good."_

.

.

.

Alec smiles, his brave little blueberry, now a badass young man.

A husband and a son that love him, never in a million years, would he have thought it possible.

Even if Magnus never crashed his and Lydia's wedding, Alec doubts he would have gone through with it. He would have spent the rest of his life in this very room until he died. Then the only ones who would have mourned him, would have been his family. His life after meeting Magnus would have been the same as it was before, centered around being a ShadowHunter. Duty before anything else.

Alec looks at the Love Rune in the mirror and wonders if it would still be hidden if he never kissed Magnus at his wedding.

Alec doesn't even want to think of what would have become of Max, if he and Magnus never adopted him. Being found on the steps of the Institute, with nobody to take him in, he would have been given to a Clave home and raised without love.

And his beautiful Guardian, what would have become of Magnus? Alec sighs. He would never assume anything but he wonders if Magnus would have finally stopped pursuing him and moved on with his life.

Alec is distracted from his thoughts by a familiar sense of warmth. He smiles as he feels two strong arms go around him. He glances in the mirror and sees Magnus kiss the back of his neck, "Hey Magnus."

Magnus smiles at his reflection, "Don't get any ideas. You're not staying."

Alec laughs as he turns around in Magnus' embrace, leans against the sink and pulls Magnus close for a kiss, "I was curious to see how much dust was in here."

"Twenty years of dust."

"I haven't been here since the night before our wedding."

Magnus kisses him, "YOU thought it would be a good idea."

"But YOU agreed to it."

"I was a love struck fool that loved to see you smile."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Was?"

Magnus smiles, "Was, is and will always be." He kisses Alec. He turns and looks at the bed, "You know, we never made love here."

Alec laughs, "We made love here many times."

Magnus smiles, "I'm not talking about 'here' in your office, I'm talking about 'here' in this room."

"Yeck, Magnus, do you not see the dust on the bedspread?"

Magnus smiles, "I'll get rid of the dust." He kisses Alec's neck, paying special attention to his Love Rune.

Alec closes his eyes and moans, "Okay."

Magnus flicks his hand and there are fresh sheets on the bed. He and Alec kiss their way to the bed. He snaps his fingers and their clothes are gone. He pulls Alec on top of him as he lays on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They lay side by side, holding hands. Magnus kisses Alec's shoulder, "So why are you here?"

"I was bored. You were busy."

Magnus kisses his shoulder again, "Sorry about that. I didn't see who the text was from, I just answered it. The client was annoying the shit out of me. When I finally finished with the pain in the ass and saw who sent it, I portaled to your office, but you weren't there."

"You panicked?"

Magnus rests his head on Alec's shoulder, "I didn't 'panic'."

"You panicked."

Magnus holds Alec's arm, "Okay, maybe a little bit. I walked out and Brenda, Belinda, Beth, told me that she saw you on your way to the living quarters. She seemed confused about why."

"Bailey. Yeah, she's only been here a couple of years, didn't realize that I used to actually live IN the Institute, once upon a time."

"I figured you were coming back to your room." He looks around, "So?"

"So?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Oh. I suppose so. Tomorrow, I'll have the cleaning crew take care of it."

"Cleaning crew? You want them to clean it FOR you?"

Alec laughs, "No, Magnus. I want them to clean it out. It's a fine room, no need for it to be left empty." He kisses Magnus, "If I need to sleep in the Institute, there's always the bed in my office."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, I remember that bed. Didn't we break it?"

Alec laughs, "I do believe so."

Magnus smiles as he gets on top of his husband, "Maybe we can break this one?" He kisses Alec.

Alec flips them over, "Maybe." He kisses Magnus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max looks up from his homework, as a portal opens by the door. He smiles as his fathers walk into the loft, "And what adventure were you two on?"

Magnus winks, "Making love in your Daddy's old room."

Alec shakes his head as Max screams and covers his ears, "No fathers sex zone."

Magnus smiles, "You asked."

Max shakes his head, "Bad Poppa."

Alec walks over and kisses his head, "Poor blueberry."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "You and your blueberry."

Max giggles, "Daddy loves me."

Magnus smiles, "Daddy loved me first."

Max nods, "Good point."

Alec smiles, "Are you two done?"

Magnus walks over to him. He holds Alec around the waist and kisses him, "I love you."

Alec smiles, "Love you too, but I'm starving."

"Max, what do you want for dinner?"

Max thinks about it, "Steak?" He stands up.

Magnus smiles, "Peter Luger Steak House, it is." He opens a portal, puts his hand in Alec's and Max and his fathers leave.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought it would be nice to have Alec's POV for a change. Hope you liked it. xoxo


End file.
